


Двадцать семь

by Die_Glocke, WTF_TBS



Series: Просто дети [2]
Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_TBS/pseuds/WTF_TBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Завтра Томасу исполняется двадцать семь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двадцать семь

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение драббла [Счастье за десять центов](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5858935)

Завтра Томасу исполняется двадцать семь.

Полтора года назад умер Джими Хендрикс. Они не были знакомы лично — где Томас, а где Джими Хендрикс — так, пересекались на тусовках, на которых неизбежно пересекался весь богемный Нью-Йорк. Томас хотел попросить Аву отнести букет цветов на могилу Джими, но того не стали хоронить в Лондоне. А теперь и Ава с ними в Нью-Йорке — носит черные шелковые костюмы с белыми кедами, очаровывает бедных художников и состоятельных меценатов, мечтает стать своей на «Фабрике».

За Джими последовала Дженис Джоплин, за ней — Джим Моррисон. Всем троим было по двадцать семь, и когда Томас думал, что хочет быть как Джими, Дженис или Джим, он совсем не это имел в виду. Бойтесь своих желаний?

Томас сидит в последнем ряду на поэтическом вечере Каи. Она читает свои стихи под аккомпанемент дарбуки, на которой выстукивает замысловатый ритм Дилан, ради Каи на один вечер расставшийся со своими барабанными палочками.

Слушатели обожают Каю и ее стихи, после выступления ее обступит толпа поклонников, наперебой приглашающих куда-нибудь сходить, а она отдаст предпочтение скромному пареньку из Джорджии и потащит в бар еще и Томаса с Диланом — потому что если паренек из Джорджии не поладит с Томасом и Диланом, ему в жизни Каи делать нечего.

— Иисус умер за чьи-то грехи, но уж точно не за мои… — декламирует Кая. Томас ухмыляется: умирать — глупо, хоть за чужие грехи, хоть за свои собственные, а тем более — просто так и в двадцать семь. Он до конца не понимает, откуда у него взялся этот страх смерти, но, похоже, это не просто страх уйти — это страх уйти, ничего не добившись, не оставив следа.

После выступления Кая извиняется перед поклонниками, говорит, что у нее планы, и они втроем едут в лофт. Томас догадывается, что она припрятала где-то бутылку шампанского, и сейчас его будут поздравлять. От этого становится не по себе. Дилан вдруг прекращает нервно барабанить пальцами по зажатой под мышкой дарбуке и берет Томаса за руку, как будто почувствовав. Кая, посмотрев на их переплетенные пальцы, резко вспоминает, что ее куда-то пригласили, и выходит на следующей станции, бросив небрежное «Пока!».

Они по привычке не включают в лофте свет, хотя давно уже могут позволить себе заплатить за электричество. Дилан медленно раздевает Томаса, пальцы выстукивают на коже нервный ритм — что-то из тех песен, которые они с Диланом писали вместе, но так пока нигде и не сыграли.

Томас редко отдает инициативу, но сегодня ему хочется плыть по течению и молчать, молчать — потому что если он откроет рот, он непременно пожалеет о сказанном. Он молчит, когда Дилан целует каждый сантиметр его тела — как в последний раз (правда же, глупая мысль, Томас?). Молчит, когда Дилан обхватывает его член рукой, а потом губами, хотя обычно не может сдержаться. Молчит, когда Дилан входит в него, и пытается отвернуться, но Дилан все равно замечает слезы в уголках глаз, осторожно вытирает их подушечкой большого пальца и машинально отбивает все тот же нервный ритм на виске.

Даже кончив, он упорно продолжает молчать, хотя обычно шепчет какую-нибудь глупость, и тогда заговаривает Дилан:

— Завтра у нас запись на Electric Lady.

Они давно мечтали записать свою музыку на студии Хендрикса, но никак не могли втиснуться в ее плотное расписание. Томас понимает, что это подарок ему на день рождения, и рад, что Дилан не говорит этого слух.

В подарок на свой двадцать восьмой день рождения Томас хочет получить поездку в Париж — паломничество на могилу Джима Моррисона.


End file.
